<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Vow by JZ11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491720">Blood Vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11'>JZ11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the big day for Cait and Sam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blood of my Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scotland 2022</p>
<p>Blood of my Blood</p>
<p>Sam</p>
<p>I stand in the vestment room of the Cathedral, nit picking at my cuff links in the mirror. I hear the ca motion of the groomsmen behind me talking and telling jokes. I can feel Cirdan’s eyes on me from across the room. </p>
<p>“Hey guy’s, I want to speak to my brother alone, if ye wouldn’t mind?” I hear him say. </p>
<p>I don’t turn around, but I hear some of the others make sounds of understanding before filing out of the room. I hear Cirdan closes the door behind the last man out. </p>
<p>I retrieve my suit coat from the hanger before shrugging it on. I can still feel his cobalt blue eyes looking at me. I button the coat, before fixing the lapel so it lays right. </p>
<p>“Brother ye look dashing.” I hear him say. I take a shuddering deep breath. My palms are sweating and I feel as if my heart is going to explode at any moment. </p>
<p>“Ye think so?” I ask nervously. </p>
<p>I see him walk towards me in the reflection. </p>
<p>“Aye, I do. A bit red in the face, but still dashing non the less. I ken what it’s like, what ye feel on your wedding day. It’s scary, and thrilling.” He remarks as he lays a hand on my shoulder. </p>
<p>I smile and turn towards him. “Well I feel as if I might vomit at any moment.” Cirdan laughs at me. </p>
<p>“Well that’s the scary part of it I suppose. So we can check that one off the list.” He says. </p>
<p>I walk past him to the table in the corner, to pour myself and him a whiskey. I pop the cork and then let the brown liquid fall into the glasses before turning to hand him a glass. We raise our glasses to each other before taking a sip. I down mine in one go. </p>
<p>“Oy, slow down Samwise. Ye don’t need to be drunk at the alter.” He says. </p>
<p>I’m quick to pour myself another glass. “This is the first glass all day, I dinna think I’ll be drunk after one dram.” I tell him.</p>
<p>“Ye ken they say Scots are the best type of man to get married to.” He says. </p>
<p>I take another sip. “Why do ye say that?”</p>
<p>Cirdan sits on the bench aginst the wall, resting his head back. “Because we wear kilts.” </p>
<p>I laugh, “Um...I dinna get it. Is it because we don’t wear any underwear?”</p>
<p>He laughs back at me. “No Sam. It’s because kilts don’t show hard on’s. Could ye imagine, popping wood in the middle of the ceremony, when ye see you bride.”</p>
<p>I burst out laughing at him. “Ye canna be serious. Any man in his right mind would be too nervous to get in up at their wedding. You’re insane.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen the way she looks at ye, and the way ye look at her Sam. Knowing the both of Ye like I do, it wouldn’t be long before one of Ye is on their backs with their skirt up.” He says. </p>
<p>My mouth drops open at his comment. “Ye know Caitriona will kill me if this goes wrong.” I say</p>
<p>Cirdan downs the rest of his glass and stands before setting the glass back down. </p>
<p>“I have a question, have ye seen the dress yet brother?” I ask him. He nods at me. </p>
<p>“Oh aye, Sofie sent me pictures the day she bought it.” He replies walking to the door. </p>
<p>“Anything I should ken?” I ask. </p>
<p>Cirdan chuckles, “Your screwed, I saw what it looked like on her. God yer a lucky bastard Brother, she a right bonnie lass, your going to have a hard time getting thru this.” </p>
<p>He walks out, shutting the door behind him. Good god, what have I gotten my self into. I down one more whisky and look in the mirror one last time to make sure everything’s in place. I blow out a breath and nod to my reflection. </p>
<p>“Dashing Heughan, be dashing, it not like everyday you get to marry the love of yer life.” I whisper to myself. “And for the love of Christ don’t blow it man, or everyone ye know will kill ye.”</p>
<p>And with that I walk out the door, sights set on giving the best acting performance of my life. </p>
<p>Acting like I’m not about to pass out at the alter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bone of my Bone</p>
<p>We proceed into the Church, as I walk down the aisle I gain a bit of confidence. I see all of our friends and family, bright smiles on their faces, it fills me with happiness and eases my nerves. Many face of ‘What the hell took ye so long?’ stare back at me too. </p>
<p>Once I take my place at the head of the church I look over to my mum, she crying tears of joy and surely of relief too. Although I can’t help but think of my Dad not being able to be by her side on a day like this and what that must feel like for her. And what Caitroina’s Dad must feel because of her Mother being gone. But as I look over the church, two bright beams of sunlight shine into the stain glass windows, to cast a ray of light over our parents, I know that my Father and Cait’s Mother are most definitely here right now looking down on us. </p>
<p>When the music kicks up, I know it’s time for the moment we’ve all being waiting for. For some it’s minutes, others it’s hours, for our fellow Outlander cast it’s been years, for our parents it’s been forever, but me I’ve been waiting for a Lifetime for her. </p>
<p>All the people in the pews stand at the priest’s urging. I look over to Cait’s sister and she just smiles at me and nods, tears in her eyes. I feel my brother pat me on the shoulder, I look and smile at him, he gives me a thumbs up and a smile. I turn my eyes back to the entrance of the church, where I know people should be standing because those doors don’t stay open by them selfs, but who ever is there, the have been rendered invisible.</p>
<p>Because she stands there and suddenly I understand Jamie Fraser more than ever before. “It was as if I stepped outside on a cloudy day, and suddenly the sun came out” runs through my mind, quickly followed by, “I couldn’t think of anything but when I could have you alone, naked, next to me.” </p>
<p>Caitroina is the most stunning bride in the history of all brides. The dress hugs her figure, but not so tight it’s obscene. Her collar bones are exposed and a vale covers her head. The dress has a small train trailing behind it and the pattern looks like flowers out of lace from a far. I can’t seem to breath as I watch her walk towards me. Her beauty takes my breath away. </p>
<p>We don’t lock eyes till she closer, she takes her time looking at my attire as well. Tux jacket and shirt, white on black, classic wedding, with a white rose pinned to the collar. I wear the blue, gold and white kilt of my family, long enough to wrap over my shoulder and pin it with a replica of the Clan Fraser broach that Ron gave me for my 40th. Topped off with a durk belted low on my hip. </p>
<p>Cait makes it all the way to the alter in no time, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, she hands her bouquet off to her sister. I climb down the steps and shake her fathers hand and give him a hug. He’s like a father to me even before Cait and I were together. </p>
<p>I turn to Caitroina and offer my hand, taking it we clime back up to the alter and take our places. </p>
<p>“Hi” I giggle softly. </p>
<p>“Hi” she giggles back. </p>
<p>“I love ye so much.” I whisper and grasp her hands in mine tightly. </p>
<p>“I love you too Sam.” She reply’s and squeeze my hands in return.</p>
<p>Most of the ceremony is a blur after ‘we’ve gather here today’ I can’t stop staring at her. Smiling like a loon and saying what I know to say when to say it, I think. All that keeps going though my mind is, ‘God I love ye’ and ‘Christ ye look so bonnie in that dress’. </p>
<p>When the priest asks for the rings is when I snap out of the haze that had come over me. I drop one of Caitriona hands and turn to my brother, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the wedding band and places it in my palm, I turn back and lay it on the Bible right next to where mine sits. We leave space in the middle for something that Cait and I wanted to do because we are nerds, I mean what would our wedding be without some nod to Outlander during the ceremony. </p>
<p>I drop her other hand and reach for the dirk hanging from my side. I hear I slid from it’s case smoothly and I hold it to my forehead by the blade. I close my eyes and pray an Our Father, then kiss the blade before handing it to Cait. She dose the same thing as I did, but she prays the Hail Marry, before kissing the opposite side from me. She hands it to me, so I can lay it between our rings on the Bible. </p>
<p>The priest blesses the rings and the dirk, he says that the rings that we will bare will be eternal symbols of our love, united and never ending like a circle. The dirk and the vow we will make with it symbolizes our psychical union, that our bodies shall be united with nobody else but each other’s. </p>
<p>We both nod in understanding at this claim. </p>
<p>I pick up Cait’s ring holding it up for all to see, before turn to face my bride. </p>
<p>I clear my voice, projecting what I have to say. “Let it be known that I Sam Roland of Clan Heughan, Take thee Caitroina Mary Balfe, to be my Wife from this moment until my last. She shall have the protection of my house, my clan, and my body, from this moment until my last.”</p>
<p>I slide the ring on to Caits pretty finger, letting my finger trail over it. “Mine.” I whisper possessively. </p>
<p>Cait picks up my right and hold it up as I did hers. “Let it be know that I Caitriona Marry Balfe, take the Sam Roland of Clan Heughan to be my Husband from this moment until my last. That I will love him and only him from this moment until my last.” I cock my eyebrows at her, and smirk at her. She tugs my hand over so She can push my ring on to my finger. “Mine.” She coos at me, all sexy like she wants to say fuck the rest of the wedding and let’s consummate right here, audience be damned. </p>
<p>We say the ‘I Do’s’ and now the time has come to take the blood vow. I drop her hands one last time, unbuttoning my jacket and slipping it off, unlacing one cuff link and handing them to my brother. I roll up my left hand sleeve and turn my rist over so Caitriona can make the cut. I wince at the quick pain of the slice. She turns the blade over to me so I can cut hers. I hesitate for a moment, although we talked about it being okay, I still feel uneasy about making the cut. </p>
<p>I huff out a breath and set the steel to her wrist, pressing down, and drawling it in a line across her perfect soft skin. She winces to, and gasps when blood starts to weep out of the slit. Caitroina sets her wrist over mine and the priest binds them with the white silk tie from his pocket. I feel her nails dig into my forearm holding it tightly, I search her eyes for anything like hesitation. </p>
<p>I find Cait’s eye darkened with emotion and desire, love and lust, completion and longing, all within two perfect blue eyes. I nod at her and lick my lip, because they feel dry all of the sudden. She blinks rapidly and nods, taking a deep shuddering breath. </p>
<p>We open our mouths at the same time, locking eyes so we speak in unison. </p>
<p>“Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. <br/>I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. <br/>I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.”</p>
<p>Caitroina and I decided that we should each pick an individual vow to say to one another after the Outlander blood vow so as not to be to predictable. I’ve not hear her vow and she has not heard mine this time. </p>
<p>I grip her wrist tighter with my bonded hand when she starts to speak. </p>
<p>“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself <br/>But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give <br/>You cannon command me, for I am a free person <br/>But I shall serve you in those ways you require <br/>and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.” She says clear and even, though I can see her working to keep here voice steady. </p>
<p>I swallow and take a deep breath, I blow it out through my nose. I hope that Caitroina can read in my eyes how much I want her right now. </p>
<p>“I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, <br/>from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night <br/>and into your eyes that I smile each morning; <br/>I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, <br/>no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, <br/>for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. <br/>Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life <br/>and into the next.” I proclaim loudly, maybe more than is appropriate at the moment, but this is the end, and I’m all fired up. </p>
<p>The priest reaches over and unties the silk tie around us, we both turn over our wrists so he can wipe the bit of blood of each of us with the tie. He then proceeds to bless the cuts with holy water and the sign of the cross. After he’s done, I grasp Caitroina’s small hand in mine, lacing out fingers together tightly. </p>
<p>I hear the priest clear his throat. “Then, by the power vested in me and by the Holy Catholic Church. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.”</p>
<p>I feel my heart stutter, and my head spin. Oh my God, I’m a married fuckin man, I can’t believe this is happening, maybe it’s all been just a dream or something. Caitroina sure looks like a dream, standing there is her bonnie white dress. My ears are ringing and I can’t breath. </p>
<p>I feel a light kiss planted on my cheek and that snaps me somewhat out of it. </p>
<p>“Wha...” I breath out, shaking. </p>
<p>Caitroina smiles at me, giggling softly. “You okay in there Big Guy?”  </p>
<p>“Uh...Think so. Why?” I ask. </p>
<p>She bites her lip slightly, looking up at me though her lashes. </p>
<p>“Because your not kissing me. He said you could kiss the bride.” She says. </p>
<p>I make a confused noise, looking at the priest who is nodding his head and laughing his ass off at my mistake. </p>
<p>I look back at Cait who is chuckling as well. I blink a few times, then cup the side of her face, wrapping my other arm so it rests it the small of her back. I pull her close, pressing her aginst me softly. </p>
<p>“Well, come here then.” I mummer. </p>
<p>She takes the last step a presses her lips to mine in a closed mouth kiss. I smile into the kiss, hugging her to me. I nip her lip and she gasps, I slide my tongue into the kiss. I feel one of her hands cup my jaw as she meets my passion. </p>
<p>I mentally count from fifteen to zero, in order to not allow us to get out of hand, not in front of my Mum, I feel weird just kissing in front of her. </p>
<p>I pull back from the kiss and Cait tries to follow me, to keep kissing before remembering where we are. I smile and laugh creasing her cheek with a finger. </p>
<p>“Eager are we now are we Balfe?” I joke. </p>
<p>“That’s Heughan to you, Soldier. Do try and keep up.” She teases back, “And I’m always eager for you, Husband.” </p>
<p>I close my eyes and groan softly. She going to kill me. </p>
<p>“May I present to you all for the first time Mr and Mrs. Sam Heughan.” I hear the priest say. </p>
<p>We turn to the mass of people, linking our arms together. Smiling like loons. We walk down the stairs and walk down the aisle.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t ken how stressful going to the alter could be. It’s a mess.” I says as we walk. </p>
<p>“I know, glad to hear I wasn’t the only one of us feeling a wreck today.” She replies. </p>
<p>“But on the bright side, feeling like a mess is 100% worth it.” I tease. She slaps my arm and laughs. </p>
<p>“It’s only going to be worth it when I can have you alone. And the limo doesn’t count Sam, don’t even think about it.” She says sturnly. </p>
<p>“Christ, then don’t say things like that if ye don’t want me to take ye. I wasn’t thinking it till ye said something.” I say. </p>
<p>I give Ye my Body</p>
<p>When we step outside the main doors of the Church the day is a rare one here in Scotland. It’s sunny and not to warm out, the kind that would be perfect for a picnic on a grassy hill in the back country. All I can think about at the moment is the one that Cait and I had, the one the led to all this. </p>
<p>We pause at the top of the stairs and take a breath of fresh air. I lean over to whisper into her ear. “It’s a bonnie day today.” </p>
<p>She looks at me confused. “Yes, so why are you whispering about it?” </p>
<p>I shrug, “Because it reminds me of the day I took Ye on the picnic, it all started there and then.” </p>
<p>She huffs out a breath and tugs my arm, dragging me down the steps to the limousine. The driver opens the door, I offer her my hand and she takes it. The sun light glints off her golden wedding band making my heart skip, and the mini me in my mind say the only word that it knows how to say right now, “Mine”. </p>
<p>I smirk to myself, no fucking in the limo uh, but ye never said I couldn’t fuck with you. </p>
<p>I nod to the driver in thanks and slip in behind Cait. The door slams shut behind me and I take a seat across from her in the car. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in till now. Cait does the same and slips down in her seat. I look over to the ice cooler and reach in and grap the bottle of whisky there. Popping the topper off I don’t even bother with a glass before taking a long drink from it. </p>
<p>“Oi, Sam really. Use a glass for Christ’s sake. What if I wanted some?” Cait says. </p>
<p>I stop drinking and raise my brows at her, holding the bottle out to her offering her a swig. “Where married for Christ’s sake Balfe, what’s a little spit going to do to ye?” I ask.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want anything from you Mr. Heughan, till your learn how to behave.” She huffs. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes, “Someone’s a bit touchy, or should I say frustrated?” I whisper to myself, but loud enough so she’ll hear me. </p>
<p>She scoffs at me. “Yes frustrated with my Husband acting like a 2 year old.”</p>
<p>I lean back with a cocky smirk fixed on my lips, “Two years old am I? Nah, a two year old wouldn’t ken how to handle ye.” I switch seats so I’m setting next to Caitriona now. I put one arm around her sholder so I can pull her into my side. I can whisper and talk low in her ear now without the driver hearing me. I take the hand with her wedding ring on it and raise it to my lips and place a small kiss to it. </p>
<p>“Mine.” I whisper looking into her eyes from the side. I place her hand on my thigh. “Don’t move it.” I command her. </p>
<p>“Sam....I said no.” She says sternly. </p>
<p>“Ye said I couldn’t use my cock. Ye never said anything about fingers.” I whisper and kiss her neck. I pull up the side of her dress so I can see her thighs, I place my hand on the inside of one, stroking the soft skin there. “Do ye ken how much I want Ye?” I ask her. </p>
<p>I hear her gulp. “I’m starting to get an idea.”</p>
<p>I raise my hand up her thigh just a bit, it disappears under the hem of her dress now. “When I saw ye in your dress at the back to the church, I wanted to take ye where Ye stood Caitroina.”</p>
<p>I kiss her neck and bite softly at her nape, I groan at the feeling of her skin under my lip. I stroke her thigh with my thumb, she whines, bucking her hips. “Aye, Ye want me, don’t even try and deny it Caitriona. How much should I bet on it, hm..You wanting me?” I mummer. Cait turns her head to me a gives me deep kiss, sucking in air through her nose. I bite her lip and pull it between my teeth, then releasing it to kiss her neck once more. </p>
<p>“Sam please, don’t make me beg.” I hear her whine. I smile into her neck as she spreads when legs wider. I raise my hand to cup her in my palm when I notice I meet nothing but skin. </p>
<p>“Caitroina.” I pant. </p>
<p>“What?” She whimpers in frustration. I push two fingers into her core and find her drenched. Her back arches, her head lulling back onto my are. </p>
<p>“Just stockings and nothing coving you here?” I ask her as I cress her with my thumb. “The driver and the fact we are in a limo is the only reason I don’t fuck ye now. Standing in front of our families, with yer cunt uncovered and dripping wet for me, what must God think?” I curl my fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. </p>
<p>Caitroina squeaks, moaning softly clenching her hand on my thigh. Rocking her hips to met my hand. “No need to beg tonight mo bhean, I’m going to wreck ye. I mean to make ye sore with it. Yer not going to take a step on our honeymoon with out feelin me inside ye.” I growl. </p>
<p>“Oh God Sam.” She pants. I feel her tighten up around me. I laugh quietly into her ear. </p>
<p>“Already close? My god. So needy.” I whisper. “It’s okay mo ghaol, come for me. Come for yer Husband, for yer Master.” Cait turns her head to me and takes my lips in and kiss as she comes, moaning into my mouth. I feel her pulse around my fingers, I push a third in and she groans. I softly cress her clit, making her shake and whimper. She floods my hand in her, god I’m so gone for her. </p>
<p>I pull away from the kiss, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes are close and she keeps rolling her hips slowly, riding the wave of pleasure. “I always say it when your like this Cait, but yer so fuckin perfect.” I say into her hair. </p>
<p>I feel her hand leave my thigh and grasp my wrist between her legs stopping me. I nod into her hair, pulling out my fingers, giving her clit one last swipe making her gasp before pulling away. </p>
<p>Caitroina pulls my hand to her lips, sucking on each finger, giving the pads a soft nipping kiss. “So are you, perfect I mean.” She whispers. </p>
<p>I lean down and kiss her lips smiling. “Look at us, the Perfect Pair. I think I believe it now.” We both giggle like school children. Well I giggle until I feel her soft hand on my bare thigh under my kilt. </p>
<p>“Cait, no I can wait for later, that was for ye. You don’t have to.” I tell her stopping her hand. </p>
<p>“What if I want to? Because I do.” She says. I smile and cup her face in my hands. </p>
<p>“Well thank Ye, but really I’m okay.” I tell her. Her eyebrows cross in confusion. </p>
<p>“Are you not...” she trails off. </p>
<p>I shake my head in disbelief. “Christ, Are ye daft woman?” I ask. </p>
<p>“Well that’s not a nice thing to say.” She says. </p>
<p>“Where you really going to ask if I wasn’t hard for ye?” I ask still in shock. </p>
<p>Caitroina shrugs. “I don’t know. I know weddings are stressful and all.”</p>
<p>I shake my head, grasping my kilt and raising it just enough for her to see me. I bite my lip, running a finger down my shaft, making myself shudder. “I’m hard enough to pound steel flat. I dinna think I’d last five seconds doin anything before I’d lose it right now. Seein ye in your dress just did me in, leakin at the sight of ye.”</p>
<p>“Christ Sam, a few weeks without you and I forget sometimes how big you really are.” She mutters more to her self than me. Cait leans down and presses a kiss to the head, and I shudder, gasping for breath. </p>
<p>“Cait I wouldn’t if I were you.” I warn. I blow out a breath as she licks the crown where I’ve leaked. I tighten my grip on my kilt, not wanting mess up her hair done up so nicely. </p>
<p>“It’s not going to take you long?” She asks breathing hotly on me. </p>
<p>“God no.” I pant out. </p>
<p>In one fair moment, she takes me in and sallows me whole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caitroina </p>
<p>Being able to reduce a man like Sam Heughan to ashes, is something that I revel in. It’s a power that I hold over him, that no one else ever will. To have his muscular body shake and tremble at my touch is overwhelming. I feel like I suppose Claire must have sucking Jamie off on their wedding night. </p>
<p>Sam’s moaning and groaning above me, as I take my time with him. He teased me so I’m teasing him. He’s so thick and long and powerful in my mouth, I bask in him and his body. </p>
<p>“Holy hell Balfe.” He pants. Sam’s hips twitch like he wants to thrust, but he holds himself in check. One big hand lands at the base of my neck stroking the skin there making me shiver. I know what this means, he’s close. I pull up so I can suckle the tip, I stroke one finger nail up the under side of the thick shaft, and Sam is done for. </p>
<p>“Caitroina...Oh fuck, Mo Ghaol.” Sam groans as he throbs in my mouth. I drink him down till he’s the one shivering in his seat. “Please Cait...too much.” He gasps once he turns soft and limp in between my lips. </p>
<p>I take pity on him letting him fall from my lips with a soft plop as his cock makes contact with his thigh. I lick my lips, collecting the rest of him then clearing my throat. Sam drops his kilt over himself and slumps in the seat. </p>
<p>“Are you okay over there?” I ask him. </p>
<p>He just makes a content sound and grins, his eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. He reaches blindly for my hand, finding it he brings it to his lips to kiss. He sighs blissfully. “Aye, I’m alright. Better than alright, I didn’t ken how much I needed that, Ye know?” He whispers into the now quite car. </p>
<p>I settle into the seat snuggled into his shoulder, “I know what you mean. That orgasm, it was like the one pice of the puzzle that has been missing in all this craziness.” I look up at his face, Sam looks so gorgeous, right after he’s come, he looks as if he’s made of light it’s self. Tan skin gleaming in the sunlight that streams into the windows. “Your so beautiful Sam. I’m so lucky I get to call you my husband.” I whisper. </p>
<p>“Aye, me too, but about you. But rest now while ye can. Ye’ll not be getting any tonight if I have something to say about it.” He says. </p>
<p>I grin into his shoulder, “Sam Heughan, the things you say.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now with Covid I know everyone is doing things to help them stay safe. I am a collage student myself and am tied up with school I can’t even begin to think about writing right now. But once school is out here in a few weeks I promise I’ll get back on it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>